


Corazón de León

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot escrito para el Harrython. Para el reto 9: Corazón de León.<br/>El porqué  Draco está enamorado de Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón de León

**Corazón de León**   
  
              Draco estaba en casa a punto de hacer las maletas. Se iba. Estaba harto de discutir con Harry por aquel maldito trabajo. Él no era una esposa que debía esperar a que su marido volviese de la guerra. Si él había decidido ser un auror suicida era su responsabilidad, no tenía porque pasar días en vilo y esa angustia de no saber donde estaba o si volvería a casa a dormir.

Había sacado el macuto del armario y encogido la mayoría de sus camisas cuando la red flu comenzó a sonar. Solo esperaba que no fuese el moreno con alguna de sus tontas excusas del trabajo.

Para su sorpresa, si fue una cabellera negra la que asomó por la chimenea, pero no la que él esperaba.

–Draco tenemos que hablar –le mandó Pansy sin ningún tipo de escape.

–Ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy haciendo las maletas, ¿no tenías tantas ganas de que mandase a Potter lo más lejos posible? Espero que estés contenta.

–Mira, cielo, puede que esto sea más duro para mí que para ti, pero no puedes hacerlo.

Draco se paró en seco y miró a su amiga a los ojos, no era posible que ella le estuviese diciendo aquello. No ella; que había humillado, criticado e incluso hechizado a Harry para que dejase al Slytherin.

–Suelta lo que sea que hayas venido a decirme Pansy. Porque que tú me estés diciendo que no deje a Harry es lo más surrealista que he oído salir de tu venenosa lengua.

–Voy hacer algo mucho mejor, Draco –este arqueó una ceja– voy a mostrarte un recuerdo. Pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie que  lo has visto. Excepto a Potter, claro. Sabes que mi padre me consiguió ese puesto de secretaria en despacho del ministro así que recibo mucha información. Aunque no lo creas normalmente soy muy discreta en cuanto a eso, pero ayer, mientras despejaba la sala donde el Ministro tiene su pensadero vi este recuerdo y no pude evitar copiarlo y traerlo para que lo vieses.

Draco tomó entre sus dedos el vial transparente con el recuerdo y le dio vueltas mientras leía la etiqueta que llevaba:

_15 de Marzo 2012_

_Harry Potter_

_Rechazo del puesto_

–Sea lo que sea, no va a cambiar nada.

–Deberías verlo primero, Draco. Sé que no he sido justa con él y que me he entrometido demasiado, pero admito que no esperaba esto.

Más intrigado que otra cosa, Draco se dirigió a su despacho seguido de su amiga y sacó el pequeño pensadero que guardaba para atesorar los mejores momentos, cuyos viales tenían irónicamente el mismo nombre que el que portaba en ese mismo momento.

Lo vertió con cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota e inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo de Pansy pegarse al suyo mientras ambos sentían esa sensación demasiado parecida a la aparición.

_La habitación estaba en penumbras, era un despacho bastante angosto, pero elegante._

_De repente, el Ministro que se encontraba sentado tras un escritorio bastante robusto, se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta._

_Draco conocía al hombre que entró en ese momento, era Robards el jefe de Harry; bueno, el que era Jefe de aurores hasta hacía unos cuantos meses. Y la verdad, hubiese preferido que se quedase él en vez de Anderson, el actual, que mandaba a Harry a todas aquellas misiones kamikaze que los hacía discutir tanto._

_–¿Ha hablado ya con él? –preguntó el ministro poniéndose de pie._

_–Claro que lo he hecho, pero sigue en sus trece, le dije que era terco; como el buen auror que es._

_–Pues nada, si no accede ya sabe lo que le espera. No pensé que Potter fuese tan cabezota._

_–Señor, si me permite, no creo que…_

_–Ya lo hemos discutido. ¿No te puse a ti en sobre aviso también cuando aceptaste el puesto?_

_El ex jefe de aurores suspiró y no dijo nada más, no sabía si porque no quería hacerlo o porque Harry apareció en ese momento en el despacho._

_Draco le había visto muchas veces llevando aquel uniforme, por lo que sabía que lo que le impresionó no fue eso, si no la decisión y el desafío con el que entró al despacho del ministro._

_–¿Me llamaba, señor? –preguntó arrogante._

_–¿Se lo ha pensado mejor? Sabe que es lo que se juega._

_–No voy a hacerlo. Así que le ruego que no vuelva a pedírmelo. Porque aun puedo colgar el uniforme de forma definitiva._

_–Maldita sea, Potter. No sea crío. Sabe que es el puesto de su vida, está hecho a su medida, justo para usted. Toda la comunidad mágica entera espera que lo acepte con honor._

_–Y no soy yo quien lo niega, pero no me acogeré a sus exigencias. Si quiere que sea jefe de aurores todo se queda como está. Si no, permaneceré gustosamente como estoy._

_–¿Es que no se da cuenta? Es la maldita oportunidad de su vida. Jefe de aurores antes de cumplir treinta y dos. Cualquiera en su lugar estaría eufórico. Pero sobre todo, orgulloso._

_–Y es por eso que no acepto ese puesto, porque estoy muy orgulloso._

_–Quizás pudiera… si tan solo fuese otro._

_–No y no voy a volver a discutirlo. Le juro que si vuelve a sugerirlo me largo del departamento._

_–Sabes que Anderson no será buen jefe, pero es el siguiente en cargos y honores para aspirar a ese puesto, si lo rechaza él será…_

_–No se atreva, no haga parecer que es mi culpa cuando me ha impuesto condiciones que no estoy dispuesto a adoptar._

_–¡Por el amor de Merlín, Potter, es un marcado, un mortífago! como cree que…_

_–¡No diga ni una sola palabra más, no pienso dejar a mi pareja para aspirar a un jodido puesto en el que me exigen algo tan rastrero como abandonar a la persona a la que quiero! –Harry rugió tan fuerte que hizo temblar a Draco –me da igual que sea usted el que me lo pida, o el mismísimo Merlín en persona. Si vuelve a pedírmelo… creo que no necesito repetirlo._

_Para sorpresa de todos, Harry abandonó el despacho aireando su túnica azul y dando un portazo bastante sonoro._

_El ministro volvió a tomar asiento y suspiró._

_–Aun sigue siendo un maldito crio y no sabe a lo que está jugando por un tipo que ni siquiera sabe por dónde podría salirle._

En ese momento, Pansy tiró de él y ambos salieron del pensadero.

Los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos de par en par y respiraba hondo y dificultosamente. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos enfocaron los marrones de su amiga.

–¿Lo entiendes?

Draco volvió a fijar la vista en la nada y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Y dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

\------------------

 

               Harry regresó casi a media noche. Sabía que Draco estaría furioso, le había dicho que volvería a cenar, seguramente habría hecho algo bueno y por enésima vez estaría frío sobre la encimera. No le culpaba, pero el maldito Anderson se las estaba haciendo pasar canutas. No le había gustado nada saber que había sido el segundo plato. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenia él de eso? Por otro lado no negaba que la mano del Ministro estuviese detrás de todas aquellas misiones que le impedían pasar algo de tiempo en casa. Entre todos iban a conseguir joderle la existencia.

Entró al salón y todo estaba en penumbras. Genial, esta vez ni siquiera le había esperado despierto para echarle la charla. Esperaba que no hubiese cumplido su promesa de marcharse si volvía a incumplir la promesa de volver temprano.

Con paso sigiloso se adentró en el dormitorio pero tampoco estaba allí, aunque sí estaba su ropa. Toda fuera del armario. Como si…

Entonces se dirigió al único sitio donde Draco podría estar a esas horas, aquel era su lugar favorito, no el del rubio; a veces cenaban allí en verano.

Salió al jardín y se encaminó hacia a la pequeña caseta de madera cerca de la piscina. Por la ventana se descubría una tenue luz, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era.

Entró y vio que sobre el suelo estaban las mantas y cojines sobre los que solían cenar o leer algunas veces, pero seguía sin haber rastro del Slytherin.

Entonces, la puerta tras él se cerró de golpe y unos brazos le envolvieron por detrás.

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente en el abrazo del rubio.

–Lo siento, yo…

Draco lo calló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del Gryffindor. Harry extrañado frunció el ceño. Aun más, cuando se sintió empujado sobre las mantas y cojines que había en el suelo.

En cuanto rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y fue, lentamente, desprendiéndose de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, dejó escapar un jadeo bastante premonitorio.

Al verlo de aquella forma, Harry no pudo contenerse, quería tocar toda aquella pálida piel, a sabiendas de que la conocía a la perfección y que llevaba años adorándola. Pero en ese momento se le antojaba deliciosa y tentativa y sus manos fueron de forma autómata hasta las caderas de Draco.

Este, sin que el moreno pudiese hacer nada debido a la impresión del momento, dejó ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo, obligándole sin siquiera mover sus labios a que se quedasen ahí quietas hasta nuevo aviso.

Draco totalmente desnudo, desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa del auror que fue dejando escapar gemidos cada vez que su boca y su lengua describían el camino que las manos iban abriendo para ellas.

Cuando todos estuvieron abiertos, quedó lo más tortuoso que Harry pudo sentir en la vida, vio como Draco apretaba su mano sobre su entrepierna aun con los pantalones y el cinturón puestos. Agarraba no con mucha fuerza, cerraba sus ojos y mordía sus labios derramando placer. Deslizó la palma hasta que llegó al broche y le quitó primero el cinto y luego los tres botones que separaban el uniforme de auror de la enorme erección que ya portaba para entonces.

–Oh, joder, por el amor bendito –gritó desesperado cuando el rubio bajó su bóxer de golpe y lamió cadenciosamente su erección.

A partir de ese momento, Harry solo fue capaz de gritar, gruñir y apretar tanto las manos sobre la manta que tenía bajo él que temió romperla.

La boca de Draco engulló por completo y el Gryffindor no pudo evitar acariciar el pelo rubio que tenía sobre la entrepierna, atrapar aquellas hebras doradas y pasearlas entre sus dedos, pero una vez más, el Slytherin apartó las manos.

–No puedes torturarme de esta forma –gruñó de forma gutural– deja que te toque, cariño.

–Aun no.

Iba a replicar, pero un gemido se apoderó de su boca en ese instante, justo como la de Draco engullía sin miramientos todo lo que Harry podía ofrecerle en ese momento.

Mientras observaba subir y bajar la cabeza rubia solo fue capaz de enfocar en la mente lo suficiente como para preguntarse qué demonios le estaba pasando a Draco.

Justo cuando sus pensamientos lo desalojaron por completo, pensaba que no iba a aguantar más y acabaría sobre su boca, este se separó dejándolo dolorosamente frío.

Quería replicar, protestar porque no podía dejarlo de aquella forma. Lo quería, y lo quería ahora. Entonces para disfrute de su vista, pero sobre todo de su cuerpo, observó como Draco ni corto ni perezoso, alzaba las caderas con cuidado y se sentaba sobre su erección.

Se quedó sin respiración. Literalmente. Y no la recuperó hasta que sintió que su cuerpo y el de Draco estaban juntos del todo. Sin espacios. Eran uno.

–Dios mío, no sé a qué viene esto, pero es la jodida cosa más maravillosa que he sentido en mi vida.

Sin que pareciese hacerle caso, Draco comenzó a mover su cuerpo de forma armoniosa sobre él.

Solo podía sentir gloria en ese momento. Goce en estado puro. Tener al Slytherin, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo de aquella forma tan lujuriosa lo estaba destrozando de placer.

Cuando pensaba que aquello no podía ir a más, vio la expresión de Draco cambiar, gemir, gritar. Dios, parecía disfrutarlo aun más que él. No podía ser, era imposible.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos pero no menos deliciosos. Cuando pensó que el rubio era inconsciente de donde estaba, pudo por fin dirigir sus manos a las caderas de este y arrastrarlo aun más rápido.

Sus jadeos se sintonizaron. Ambos lo hacían en el mismo periodo, a la misma velocidad, con la misma intensidad.

Harry introdujo sus dedos dentro de la boca de Draco y luego los fue deslizando por su torso y su vientre hasta llegar a su erección y envolverla por completo.

Jugueteó con ella durante lo que le parecieron minutos hasta que ambos terminaron gloriosamente sobre el otro.

El orgasmo le sobrecogió de la misma forma que un crucio, desde los dedos de los pies, hasta la última hebra de su pelo oscuro, solo que la sensación no podía ser más opuesta. Era como una corriente eléctrica que le hacía cosquillas por toda la espalda.

–Dios, Draco… –tembló– dime… dime que esto no es una maldita despedida. Por favor, te lo ruego. No lo hagas, porque te juro que si te vas me muero.

–No voy a negarte que esas fueran mis intenciones hace algunas horas –Harry que para ese entonces, estaba tumbado junto al rubio y lo abrazaba con fuerza, apretó su agarre preocupado–. Pero vi algo que me hizo darme cuenta lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que si no estabas en casa no era porque ya no quisieras estar conmigo.

–Sabes que yo jamás… –replicó.

–Lo sé, Harry. Lo he visto.

Draco, entre los brazos fuertes del auror, le explicó como Pansy había aparecido en su chimenea y le había mostrado aquel recuerdo.

–¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Aun cuando te dije que me iría de casa si no cambiaban las cosas…

–Pensé –Harry bajó la mirada, pero el rubio le alzó la barbilla rozándola con sus dedos– pensé que si sabías lo que había ocurrido me tacharías de estúpido.

–Harry…

–Sabes que es cierto, puedo oír tus palabras… “Solo un estúpido Gryffindor sería capaz de hacer algo tan honorablemente imbécil” –dijo imitando el tono del rubio.

–Bueno, he de admitir que quizás en un principio habría reaccionado así, podrías haberlo intimidarlo, o hacerle entrar en razón… amenazarlo –Harry negó con la cabeza, las ideas de Draco siempre eran tan… de Draco– pero si me lo hubieses explicado bien, jamás habría dicho algo como eso.

–Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado porque mi tonto lado Gryffindor actuara de esa forma tan irracional?

–Es ese corazón de león que tienes lo que me atrajo de ti y lo que me tiene atado de esta forma que es imposible de romper.

Harry no añadió nada más, tan solo se tumbó sobre él y lo besó de forma lenta durante horas. O días, o años. No lo sabe, porque sería imposible averiguarlo en ese momento cuando todo a su alrededor ya había desaparecido. Hasta el tiempo.

 


End file.
